kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shou Sa
'''Shou Sa' was a 100-Man Commander and the Deputy Infantry Commander of the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance Shou Sa has the appearance of a cool and collected person. He has gray eyes and brown hair which is parted at the side. Personality Shou Sa had a calm demeanor. He slowly analyses the situation and acts accordingly. When not in battle, he tends to act lazy. Story Background Shou Sa was a skilled soldier that went through various skirmishes and battles alongside Suu Gen, relying on his spearmanship to survive before joining Hi Shin Unit. Battle of Bayou Arc Shou Sa is brought in as one of Shin’s squad leaders. Shin then informs everyone that this unit will be a special 100-man unit. That does belong to any division and answers directly to General Ou Ki. And they will be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange, the rewards will be huge. A few days later, Shin is informed that the army has had numerous deserters. Shou Sa tells him that seeing as how it was conscription, there’s plenty of first-timers and lots of people who haven’t prepared their hearts. And the closer they get to the battlefield more of them will start running. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city they advance right to avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ouki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuu Ki’s head in the midst of the confusion. While in the Zhao perimeter, he didn’t expect things to progress as smoothly as it has, and wonders, if it’s because of the Zhao, are weak? He is then told by Ro En informs him that this is what happens when the commanders don’t give orders. So if the General gives the order they wouldn’t last a second. But they're completely focused on the QIn Army in front of them. He could understand why a seasoned old veteran like Ro En would know this, but how would a young captain and his lieutenant know of this as well? Which Ro En also finds strange as well. While fighting Fuu Ki’s elite guard, Shin splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Kyo Gai says its 30 vs 300. Hai Rou tells them not to worry, it might be 300 but there’s only 150 of them between them and Fuuki. 15 deep and 10 across, which makes 150 men. All they need to do is cut down ten ranks of soldiers and they’ll be able to reach the general. When they manage to break through Fuuki decides to pull back his forces to create distance. Then Fuuki sends out his a cavalry unit to destroy them. Bi Hei tells Shin and Kyou Kai to run since they were mounted they could getaway. But he refuses to leave his men. But they are saved by the Qin Left Army. Then, Bi Tou tells Shin to go and take Fuuki’s head. But Den Ei tells them not to let Shin pull ahead because after coming this far he’ll be the one who gets the general’s head. Shin tells him not to worry. Because his had will be the one to take Fuu Ki’s head but he’ll split the reward 100 ways, for everyone there, the ones behind, and the ones who died. When Fuuki splits his forces and heads for the bushes Hai Rou notices that they’ll lose him for good. But before he can make it Qin flags come from the bushes. Giving Shin the opportunity to slay Fuuki. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress. When they climb Shin has Suu Gen and Shousa cover Ryuu Sen while he breaks the fence. When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao was already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camp in the mountains with the rest of the Army. They are then informed that the Zhao has attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel Houken, then Kyou Kai intervenes. He then tells them his name is Houken, the Zhao Army’s Commander-in-Chief. Shin and Kyou Kai pincer Houken. Shin is quickly blown away by Houken. As he fights Kyou Kai, 500 Zhao arrives under the command of Man Goku. Shin then rises and orders him to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead, the Kan Ou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, everyone slowly finds their way back to Shin. When Shin wants them to fight Hou Ken, Suu Gen tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuuki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their center and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out, to which no one does. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take the position surrounding Hou Ken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Houken. They threw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing. When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Houken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the backend of his glaive. And before Houken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him and is blown away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Man Goku. They recount their loses, and he says his squad lost three men. And reflects on how they almost had Houken. Then they are attacked by Man Goku. The Bi brothers manage to get Shin out, while Hai Rou buys them time. The next morning they find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Bi Hei tells everyone Shin will be fine in Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea of what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying a Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qin flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shou Mou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ouki. After a fierce skirmish Ouki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then traveled with the Ou Ki Army, when the cavalry and footsoldiers separated due to the mountainous terrain. Shin told Bi Hei and Suu Gen not to overdo it, and general Ouki said it was okay for anyone who couldn’t keep up to retire. Bi Hei tells him that he’s not going to sleep after coming this far. Even if he won’t be able to fight he still wants to at least see the end of the battle. Suu Gen agrees. As they are about to fight the Zhao Three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ouki goes and raises the Qin’s. Houken tells them that the right army will be the bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ouki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ouki takes to the field and battles Houken. As Ouki is about to finish off Houken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2,000-3,000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. When a dying Zhao soldier grabs Shin's leg and tells that they have already lost and no one will be spared, and now they will feel the curse of Chouhe and laughs. Shou Sa stabs him in the head, saying not to touch his captain. He tells shin it's irritating but with things like that, they can't really refute them. Shin tells him it can't be helped with the general in Zhao. Shou Sa laughs and says the decisive moment has finally come. During Ou kK's and Hou Ken's duel, Shin notices Gi Ka, a member of the Ten Bows of China, going to shoot Ou Ki. As the general was about to kill Hou Ken, he is hit by an arrow from Gi Ka catching him off guard before Shin cuts him down and kills him, and giving Hou Ken the opportunity to thrust his glaive into Ou Ki's chest. His soldiers then drop their weapons in utter despair from seeing their leader's apparent defeat. Then Ou Ki rises and tells his men to never give up even until death. Then to prove it to his men he swings his glaive at Hou Ken, who easily catches it. Then Ou Ki starts pushing down cutting Houken's neck. He then explains what a general is. Hou Ken then pulls out his glaive and goes to slay general Ou Ki, but it was blocked by Tou. Shin then hops on Ou Ki's horse to hold him up. Tou says his unit will act as the distraction, and Ouki's bodyguard team and the Hi Shin Unit will escort Ouki to the left at full speed. Then Mou Bu and his soldiers use their last reserves to open up a route for them. Shou Sa along with the rise of the Hi Shin Unit is present at the Great General's final moments, and as the general tells Shin it is impossible for him to train him. And for a great general like him to personally teach him is to good for a bug like him, to begin with. And matters like those he needs to learn by running between battlegrounds himself. And delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with his men. And bestows him his glaive before dying. Half a month later, the Ou Ki Army along with the Hi Shin Unit, which had remained at the front lines out of caution, returned home. Alliance Arc One year after the Battle of Bayou, Shou Sa is seen with the Hi Shin Unit as they defeat and drive off an encroaching Wei army. Later, along with Hai Rou, and, Suu Gen find and see Shin with a somewhat solemn face, he then bonks his captain's head with spear and cheers him up with how he should take his with relaxation and enjoy his time with the men of his unit. Coalition Invasion Arc Fire Dragons of Wei Arc Western Zhao Invasion Arc While serving in the right-wing of the Ou Sen army, he is responsible to look after the rookie foot soldiers, which are assigned to his side of the unit. Day 14: While Shin led the entire right-wing on an offensive against the left-wing of the Zhao, he and lieutenant En were tasked in relieving pressured foot soldier units. However, both were ordered not to interfere if they thought a unit is beyond saving. Shou Sa saw that Kan To's unit was "beyond saving" but recalling an earlier conversation where Kan To mentioned that he was proud to be in the Hi Shin unit, Shou Sa split up his men - 10 men and himself will rescue Kan To whilst the others continued on. Although successful, Shou Sa collapsed due to the severe injuries he sustained and his team, along with Kan To, carried him closer to the vanguard where Shin and the calvary were fighting. Shou Sa bequeathed his spear to a crying and sorrowful Kan To, and managed to spend his final moments with Shin and Suu Gen. Upon receiving information of Shou Sa's death, several of the veterans of the Hi Shin Unit mourn his passing. Whilst also grieving the loss of Shou Sa, Ten noted his final contribution - that there were surprisingly few casualties for the infantry despite the fierce engagement with the Zhao forces. Abilities Spearmanship: While not on par with Ou Hon, Shou Sa was a highly skilled spear user for a militia soldier and was one of the best spearmen in the Hi Shin Unit. Battlefield Visualization: As the Deputy Infantry Commander of the Hi Shin Unit, Shou Sa possessed a wide field of vision on the battlefield. He was responsible for leading the maneuvers of infantry divisions and having them keep their battle formations. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Shou Sa Squad Category:Cavalry Category:Spear Users Category:100-Man Commanders